Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Rise of Ancient Kings
by CartoonFan2018
Summary: 26 years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and 15 years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, comes a brand new adventure. A mysterious group of Ancient Spirits start appearing all over the world. Yugi Muto, now 42 years old, is for some reason being hunted down by these Ancient Spirits. As he tries to investigate on what exactly they want, his son might also be in danger.


**Author's Note: Hello duelist! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! Just as little background information of my knowledge of Yugioh, I'm only familiar with Season 0, Duel Monsters, GX, and Zexal when it comes to the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, I'm planing to watch 5Ds and Arc V soon. I love playing the Yu-Gi-Oh card game but I'm not the best player in the world… lol. Anyways, I hope I will be able to update the frequently, it just depends on how many people support this story. Don't worry I will most likely post a new chapter everyday if possible! I've been really excited to make this story, I have so much fanart of my Yu-Gi-Oh fan characters! (Lol) Anyways feel free to put your thoughts in the comments section! I'd really like to hear them, also I free to hear any suggestions for this story!**

 **Enjoy! : )**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! : Duel Monsters II Rise of Ancient Kings**

* * *

The Newly Established Yu-Gi-Oh! Timeline:

Year: 1995

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Shadow Games (Season 0)

Year: 1996

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters

Year: 1999

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions

Year: 2007

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX

 _Alternative Timeline (Year 2009): Kaiba steps down as the CEO of Kaiba corporation after his daughter is born, losing his control over Kaiba Corporation. Which means the events of Zero Reverse Never Takes Place and Mokuba becomes the new CEO of Kaiba Corporation, placed there by Seto Kaiba himself._

 _-Thus the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds never occur in this timeline, Domino City is never destroyed, and Yusei never becomes a legendary duelist..._

 **Year: 2022**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II Rise of Ancient Kings**

* * *

 **Prologue/Pilot Episode: The Day You Were Born**

 **25th of January 2011 (Domino City Hospital, Japan) 1:53 am, Tuesday Morning**

"It's a boy!", exclaimed the Doctor.

The crying can be heard from the new born child, being in the care of nurses, the rain pouring down harshly in the early morning.

"Can I hold him?", said the young woman. She smiles faintly, but still a smile of pure joy. A large hand is then place on her forehead.

"You did a great job Tea", said the man standing next to her. Tea smiled, "You're a father now as well, Yugi".

"I know", Yugi said shedding a tear of joy as well.

The doctor and the nurse looked in joy as well, another human being brought into this world, and they were the ones that helped accomplish that.

The nurse place the baby boy into Tea's arms. Tea and Yugi look in the eyes of their newborn son.

"He's beautiful!", said Tea, now crying.

"Well of course, look, he has your eyes", Tea looked at the baby boy, his eyes did resemble that of hers, they were dark bright blue, however the shape of his eyes were more like her husband Yugi, huge and oval shape. His hair was similar to Yugi's too, the classic spiky hair, but unlike Yugi, his hair color was different, it was dark brown like Tea's.

"So, what will you be calling him", said one of the nurses.

"Yugi?", said Tea, she looked at her husband with a pleasant smile "I think we should go with your idea, I think he will be very happy".

Yugi looked astonished and then laughed, "Are you sure? Won't the kids at school make fun of him?", he said.

Tea laughed, "Don't worry, we'll just have to think up a good nickname for him when he enters school", she then looked down, "...But I still, I think the name you thought is prefect".

"Man, he's only a baby and we're already thinking about school!", Yugi said laughing a bit more.

"So what will his name be?", said the nurse.

Yugi turned to the nurse, "His name will be…Atem".

* * *

 **11 Years Later**

 **Domino City**

 **Year: 2022**

 **Season 1:Episode 1 (Chapter 1): A New Hero Rises**

"Mom, I'm home!", said the young boy as he opened the front door.

"Oh Hi Atem! How was school today?", said Tea as she was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Atem ran up to his room, quickly dropping his backpack, "Oh you know, same as always", he said.

Tea rolled her eyes, "He's probably looking at his deck right about now…oh well, like father like son", she thought.

"Atem! Dinner's almost ready! You're not going to eat your trading cards", she said with a harsh voice.

She then heard the door opening once again, "Hey honey! Dinner's almost ready!", she said, realizing it was her husband Yugi.

Yugi smiled, "Great! Uhhh… where's Atem", he wondered as he entered the kitchen.

"Probably in his room, stuffing his face on those duel monsters cards again", she laughed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you, where were suppose to go to the duel arena today, that's why he's getting his deck ready", replied Yugi.

Tea gave a semi annoyed face and then turned to Yugi.

"Well the both of you still need to eat dinner!", she ordered back.

"Of course!", Yugi replied laughing nervously placing his hands on Tea's shoulders.

Yugi's nervous smile then turned into a more serious one, "Tea… I almost forgot, you got the phone call, right?", he asked.

Tea sighed as she was just about finish preparing the food,"Yeah, I did", she turned off the stove and grab some of the plates from the cabinets, "The school principal said that Atem was humiliated today, some students grab his lunch and threw it right in face, in front of the school cafeteria, the principal is worried that it's affecting Atem grades as well", she stated.

Yugi gave a worried look and turn to the direction where Atem's room was facing.

Yugi turned Tea over to face him "Don't worry he'll be fine, I know he will. Playing Duel Monsters always cheers him up", he said.

Tea looked and smile and gave another sigh, "I don't want this situation to be ignore however, that's why I agree to a parent teacher conference tomorrow", she said.

"I'm glad you did that, and um… you're right… I remembered when I was around his age, I used to be into games and kinda isolated myself, and I was brought down by a lot of people at school too", Yugi replied.

Tea laughed a bit, "Yeah, not to mention you were really short too…" , she said as she reached her hand in top Yugi's head.

Yugi gave a annoyed face, "Well looks who's taller now!", he said proudly.

"Oh! You're only about 2 inches taller than me now! Remember when we first dated?!", she joked.

Yugi blushed, "I was only a inch shorter than you at the time!".

Tea laughed some more, "Yeah, you're grandfather said you were extremely lucky to find a woman that can tolerate your height! Ahh… poor Atem! He got your shortness gene", she continued to laugh a bit more.

"He's eleven, he'll grow more", said Yugi. "Atem! Dinners ready! You're dueling deck can wait!", he yelled from across the kitchen.

"Dad!", a voice a spoke out from Atem's room, "I'm coming! I can't wait to get to the dueling arena!", he exclaimed as he got to the kitchen table.

"Dinner first!", Tea said as she set the table with Yugi helping.

Atem rolled his eyes, "Fineeee", he gave an impatient look.

"Listen to your mother Atem", said Yugi as he sat down on the kitchen table.

After the table was set up and the food was placed properly, the family of three began to eat and have dinner.

"So Dad, I tried out the cards combinations you told me and it work! I beat my friend easily this time… until we played again and figured out my strategy and I… well… lost", Atem claimed as he sighed and laughed a bit.

"As a duelist you need to learn how to you different strategies to beat your opponent, you can't focus on the same strategy over and over, sometimes a single spell card or monster ability your opponent has can affect the entire outcome of a duel", Yugi said as he swallowed some rice.

Tea grab some the soy sauce, "Your father's right, when he was in high school every single one of his opponents had completely different dueling styles, and if your father where to stay with just one strategy he wouldn't be the King of Games", stated Tea.

"Well Ex-King of Games, that title belongs to Jaden now", Yugi replied.

"Jaden Yuki is only the King of Games because you passed on the title to him, it's not like you two actually dueled", Tea claimed as she took a bit of one of the steamed vegetables.

"Well, wouldn't say Jaden and I never duel but…", Yugi chuckled a bit, "...it's a long story".

Atem eyes widened, he always dreamed of being liked his father when he grew up. His father, one of the most powerful duelist in the world, along with Seto Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, and Joey Wheeler. The six legendary duelist of the world, all worthy of the King of Games title, but his father still outshining all of.

"When I retired from dueling Atem, I knew that I have to give my title to an active duelist, one to take my place, one who was worthy enough to hold my title with pride, one who is as strong as I was, one who believed in the heart of the cards just as much as I did, and Jaden fit into all of those requirements", Yugi said as he finished eating his food.

"Do you think you'll ever participate in a dueling tournament ever again?", Atem asked.

"Well with work, taking care of you and being with your mother my dueling tournament days are over, but who knows I might do one more tournament", Yugi replied grabbing his plate and heading towards the kitchen sink.

Tea turned over to face Yugi, "Speaking of work, what did Pegasus say about your new game idea", Tea remembered.

"Oh yeah!", Yugi said as he watch his plate, "Pegasus was thrill as always to hear about my latest game, it's going to be called Melium Wars, based of Ancient Egypt", Yugi returned to the table and grabbed Tea's plate.

Yugi is one of the top game designers of Industrial Illusions, although Duel Monsters is already on it's own is a huge success, Pegasus is always interested to make more profit for the company. Most of the new games coming out of the company are created by Yugi himself.

"By the way, speaking of work, Atem I have a surprise for you when we get to the duel arena, let's just say it will boost the power in your deck", Yugi said as he brought Tea's plate to the kitchen sink as well.

Atem looked with excitement, he couldn't wait to go. He looked at his deck, this deck was very special to him, it was one his father made it especially for him. The Gladiator Beast Deck, a deck that Yugi designed himself, and one Pegasus was happy to create.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Here son!", said Yugi, handing a deck to seven year old Atem. Atem looked in awe at the deck._

" _This deck I designed especially for you, now I'll admit, the deck isn't in it's fullest potential, but in time, as you grow older, learn to believe in heart of the cards, just as you will grow, your deck will as well, and together I'll help make your deck stronger and stronger",Yugi smiled and kneeled down to Atem's height._

 _Atem looked at his deck with happiness, in order for his deck to become stronger, he must be stronger was well._

" _Remember son, a deck is only as good as the person who wields it", stated Yugi._

 _Atem hugged his father tightly._

* * *

"Well all the dishes are washed, I think we should be heading out now", said Yugi to Tea.

"Be careful", Tea said as she followed Atem and Yugi to the living room.

"We will!", said Atem with smile.

"We'll see you later, don't worry we won't be long", Yugi gave Tea a quick kiss before heading to the car.

"Ewwww, gross", complain Atem as he covered his eyes. Tea and Yugi both laughed, "Let's go Atem".

Tea smiled as the car left the driveway and into the road, the stars were bright that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Domino City

"Yugi Moto, I finally found you!", said a man in a pure black coat, his voice was very deep, and whatever he was, it wasn't human.

His eyes were red, with snake like pupils. His appearance was wolf like in a way.

"Yugi, the vessel of the Ancient Pharaoh, oh have I long waited to end you, all the vessels of the Legendary Ancient Kings will fall under my hands", he laughed sadistically.

"Atem, Yami Yugi, Egyptian Pharaoh, prepare to meet your demise under the name of the Gladiatrain Empire!", he said as he carried the millennium puzzle in his hand.

To be continued…

 **Author's Note: Well that was something, I'll do my best to update to you as soon as possible, until next time! Do forget to leave your thoughts in the review section!**


End file.
